


Bringing Symmetry

by winterlance



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Ahch-to gets repurposed, Angst, Birth, Drama, F/M, Fabricated Allegiance to the First Order, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, New 'Jedi' Academy, Porn With Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Secret Marriage, Smut, THERE WILL BE PORGS, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lot of fluff, ben solo redemption, force bond sex, if you like angst and smut and the idea of a reylo family then you've come to the right place, porgs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlance/pseuds/winterlance
Summary: What would you do if you found out that you're carrying a child? The father is none other than the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, commanding The First Order.A Rey/Kylo Ren POST-The Last Jedi Reylo Family story. This takes place right after the events of The Last Jedi. Rey and Kylo Ren agree to create something new--a new academy for a new generation of Force Warriors while abusing resources from the First Order and Resistance in order to make it without either side knowing. These parents want a good future for their family-to-be and it's time for a new order of Force Warriors to arise. These two will have to fake their allegiances to the First Order and Resistance to make this idea a reality, as well as hide the existence of Rey's pregnancy.The Gray will rise.Part one is "Bringing Symmetry" with part two later being named "The Scion of Symmetry."





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction ever created. This will be a two part fanfiction! Once this is completed. Planning on having around 42 chapters from the story I have laid out. Will try to stick to a monthly update or even sooner! This is my first time I've ever written smut/sex in a fanfiction so apologies in advance for that. I really wanted to dive in and create a reylo-family fanfiction along with something that is Post-The Last Jedi, while also providing a redemption on Ben Solo's part. Enjoy!

**Why?**

Her hands grasp tightly to a broken saber, her teeth ready to grit with a nose prepared to scrunch as an internal pain roars through her heart. She watches as Finn caringly looms over the rebel Rose, his eyes latched and swirling with an emotion that she finally recognizes. It's one that nearly makes her trembling hand reach up to grab her chest. The one to cause the origins of her shattered heart. Rey's eyes advert as General Leia sits besides her, old hands that are entangled with the Force wrap around the last Jedi. The young female wonders if the Resistance General truly knows how she feels while mingling into the hug.

"We have everything we need..." Leia's tired eyes sway towards broken metal and a cracked kyber crystal cradled in Rey's hands. It nearly appears lifeless, dull and inactive. There's a reassuring tone in her voice, but it wasn't reassurance towards the honest turmoil the young girl's heart was experiencing. It wouldn't set things right.

_Ben. She wants him back._

He offered her everything. It was a proposal. A proposal that she should have thought through more. Instead, she rejects him. The memories of their last Force Bond moment tumble through her thoughts, his face full of genuine heartbreak, Ben on his knees bowing before her as if she was his one and only queen. His lips are quivering, his eyes looking ready to flow water. Truly, she witnessed the weakest moment in his life. She broke his heart, just as much as hers was broken. She feels a guilt discreetly crawling up her spine, her mind in a flurry of a confliction of mixed feelings. She believed so hard she could bring Ben Solo back, that he would be by her side like she saw when they touched hands. That he would come home to the Resistance with open arms, with his mother perching a loving smile as her son finally returned. It was just a fantasy now. One fantasy that turned out to be real, one she craved were his hands--she aches to touch him again. It felt so right. A part of her didn't understand.

Why? Even now, the female is convinced she can still help him, somewhere there was a raging ember of hope. He was someone who was able to understand her better than herself, who not once dared to harm her even in his mysterious ways. Each moment they had spent, his hands would be as gentle and amorous like his dark eyes. They would gleam at her like the entire galaxy was stored within it, that nothing else mattered. Nothing at all would fascinate him more than the gleaming amber that collided with a chestnut hue. Rey's heart continues to cry to experience his presence again, just like when they touched their fingertips. By far, the most sensational phenomenon she had ever experienced in her life.

"Rey, what's wrong?" Leia manages to take away the young Jedi's distress. At least for a mere moment, any distraction helps. Until she has to think about it.

"I think I need some time," her voice trembles, pulling away from the hug.

"Rey...We have hope." Leia releases her grip from the Jedi, her facial expression partially confused.

The female Jedi lifts herself off from the seat, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Her gaze flickers back to a Finn comforting that unconscious Rose. This could of been them; her and Ben. This is the reason why. The young female's mind is swarmed by him. She struts off to a separate room, a head buried in a soon, soaked stained pillow. Luke was dead. Snoke was dead. Why didn't she take his hand? A galaxy was offered to her, a chance to jump right to the top of the galactic hierarchy. It was disappointment that she was riled with, that he had unleashed a behemoth of destruction all at the Resistance.

Her callous digits persist in clenching tightly to the broken silver that she had noticed barely dulled over the ages. Breaths were shallow, erratic and then swiftly changed course into heavy and long ones. The hardness of the reeked pillow is the only thing catching tears, the ones that spilled from all the confusion and intensity of her current situation. She failed--Rey had failed Ben. At least, it felt like it, even when a small fragment of that hope still remained to shimmer within. The Jedi wants to speak again, have another Force Bond moment connect, yet at the same time she feels it would be too soon. She could call herself a contradiction with how unaligned her emotions rattled. In that confusion, she tosses the pieces to the side, impulsively whilst the sound of clunking against the Falcon's floor. The Jedi's back rolls into the bed, her nose dabbled in a heavy red along with under her eyes. There remained tear stains as she stared at the metal above her, thoughts skipping onward.

She wonders how Ben was doing. Does he feel the same right now? Is he still planning to wipe out the Resistance, to track them down and snuff out every individual who belonged to it? A part of her wonders if she had ended up joining them, would she have been a big enough influence to sway his opinions and possibly take down the First Order? The honest question she had to ask herself is how much does she really care about the First Order and Resistance. This wasn't her war, she was swept up into it. He was right, she had no part in this story, no direct strings. Just the Force. Unless he is starting to rub off on her, his words lingering around in her tumultuous brain.

"I'm sorry," she mutters into the pillow, twisting her body as in a moment of instinct, she reaches out into the Bond. The disappointment didn't filter through, just the loneliness that crept on her discreetly. Surely enough the female realized what truth existed; _that not once had she been lonely in his presence_. Gripping tighter, her nose bakes itself into a red hue, sobbing growing loudly as her breakdown begins. It was times like these she felt weak, where she would seclude herself into the quietest place possible. Free of all curious creatures with only silence as her witness to her dismay. She feels like she's back on Jakku, crawling into one of the compartments of the AT-AT to let loose waterworks. The pellets of sand tinker and clack against its frame, the only other sound Rey seemed to remember besides her sobs for deceased parents. Garbage, having nearly no memory of what their faces even looked like. They treated her like trash.

Now she's somewhere different, surrounded by a collective group of individuals who she has placed as allies, friends and close companions. Why did it still feel lonely? Was it because they didn't use the Force or had any Force sensitivity? She had friends, they loved her, even her best friend Finn pushed beyond the limits, trampling through the First Order back on Starkiller Base just to see her again. She adored it, being cared about like that. She just didn't know how to take it, having a group of friends to call her family. So long, she has been waiting for long lost parents, aching for a family, trying to make Han Solo and Master Skywalker into father figures that never were meant to be. Even Ben told her this, that she needed to let go. Her memories flicker back to Maz's words, telling her that there was someone else; someone else who could be her family. They just needed her help. Something within her reminds the once-scavenger of who.

"B-Ben..." Rey murmurs into the pillow between crying hiccups. The sheets are torn, chaotic and wrinkled the further she curls up into them. She's confessing to plain oxygen, her heart and soul riveting with melancholy. Luckily for her, or possibly not, she knows that no one can hear through the door to her quarters or so she thinks so. The metal is thick enough, barely hollow for sound to bounce around and echo down the Falcon unless your body was shoved against the door.

"I feel so alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. I d-don't....I don't know what to do. I still don't know my p-place..."

Something in the scenery changes, a familiar echo that she remembers occurring back on the sea engulfed planet of Ahch-To. She doesn't bother, continuing her tears, giving out sharp gasps and muscle twitches while her head fills with pain. The female Jedi's face is planted in deep, trying to muffle what she considered to be disgusting sounds and an uncomfortable puddle beneath her. The echoing furthers though, reality feeling like its being warped, another environment slowly merging into hers.

 _"Rey..."_ That voice protrudes.

There's a hand on top of her head, bare fingers stroking through chestnut locks, dark eyes and bulky physique hovering over her. The figure's mass casts a shadow over the woman, lips quivering as the redness on his own nose nearly mimicked her. He felt her pain, the heartbreak and the ultimate desire for comfort. Her eyes peer up and she's astonished, a crimson nuance scattered upon restless bags. His face is almost exactly how she remembered it when she closed the door on him. Back on his knees, a desperate plea in his facial, sweat dripping down and red flushing akin to hers. It's a sadness that crosses, like she nearly broke the man. It had to be Ben Solo doing this, she knows Kylo Ren wasn't the one coming to the rescue of comfort. He wasn't known for that. At least, Rey was unable to tell whether it was Ben or Kylo, but she wants to believe it is Ben. To her, he's always Ben. Yet, he's brushing fingers through her hair, tear stains gathered down an angular face as that black shadow covers most of the Supreme Leader's face, eyes darker than murky dirt. They didn't have that particular gleam in them like when Ben had touched her fingertips. Was it Kylo then? The chaotic, thwarted and convulsing side comforting her? If it was, she accepted it, wanting the touch and feel of him wrapping around her. 

"Don't be sorry, Rey," lonely eyes lure over her figure. He looks so calm, so extensively vulnerable. She found herself inching closer to him, her face soaked in her own tears and snot. She wishes he was actually here, so desperately. Now, her head is resting in the Supreme Leader's lap, head against his thigh as his gentle strokes continue to flicker through her hair. It was comforting, something she needed despite the disappointment taking a rampage inside of her, yet it was the thing the Jedi needed most. Her fingers curl, clenching into his pants. He is here, just not _here._ It was close enough.

"Why does there need to be a war? Are you still planning to kill the Resistance?" Her words are almost blocked by gulps and sniffles. She feels so weak, and vulnerable like himself. For him, it was a complicated question.

"You know what I said before. All of it needs to die. Just like you, I was swept up into it." Ben's voice is low, far from monotone as he easily picks up the female's emotions, the pain that ricocheted no matter how deep their minds melded together. Though he manages to retain that gentle pace of strumming gloved digits through chestnut locks.

"You could stop it, Ben." Rey takes in a swift breath as she heaves it right back out. "Aren't you the Supreme Leader now? You could tell them to stop. No one else has to die. No one else needs to."

"A new Order needs to be established and my offer still stands. I meant it when I said I want you to rule with me. We have the same goal right now, Rey. For the war to end."

Her body instantly swings upwards, her tears still treading down but at a much lesser quantity, flourishing red not from just her distraught, but a flaring anger. She wants to scream at him, even when that ember in her roars and cries that she can still save him. Ben Solo is still in there and she can return him back to his mother, so her belief goes. Rey is outraged that this man is still sworn on a path of destruction, that he still intends on destroying it all. How could he?! Her friends, Finn, Poe, BB-8, General Leia and the rest were her family, which is in the Resistance. Does he intend to also kill his own mother? She isn't sure but like hell she would let him do it. Rey is clutching to them, her thoughts swirling around the people she holds dear.

"Why?! You could just tell the First Order to stand down! Are you really going to kill _your mother_?!"

There's a sweet spot she managed to punch, the silver lining of tears burrowing up in his eyes. She isn't sure if she managed to hit that spot too hard or not, both of them were trying to make sense of their opposing sides. There's a darkness surrounding him now, Ben is nearly biting his bottom lip as those silver lines ran down his face much like his Jedi counterpart. He's so vulnerable in front of her. His brows furrow and he looks away from her, nearly disgusted at the thought. Yet he's still thinking to himself, trying to follow what he said to her about letting go of the past. Did he have the mindset to kill the very woman who brought him into this galaxy? He tried once before, he couldn't do it. How would he expect himself to do it again? He'd find a way to avoid it. 

"Don't," his tone is close to angry, but he doesn't have it in him to show that notorious wave of aggressiveness at the ex-scavenger.

"Don't what?" She flings a convulsive attitude.

"Don't bring her into t--"

"You killed your father. Why not her?" Her breaths are sharp.

"I didn't need him anymore. He was someone who held me back." It felt like they were taking steps backwards, back to the topic once again. Didn't they have this discussion already on Ahch-To?

"I still don't understand. He loved you..."

"Like my mother, he didn't want to deal with me. I was sent away. He was never there for me. Always smuggling. That pain of being cast out, to where even Skywalker had his saber held against me in my sleep. It won't go away."

"Your mother, Leia, she wants you back. With everyone here. I know she loves you." Rey scoots slightly closer.

"I won't be accepted even if I returned. Not everyone is going to have open arms. You think I wouldn't be punished?" His head finally turns back towards her, his expression never changing since he first turned away. She's not astonished at all, she knows he is right. Lives he has taken, the way everyone within the Resistance fears him. Not everyone knows he is the son of Leia, how would they gaze upon their beloved General if they had found out?

"Then what _will_ it take for you to stop all of this?" Her sniffles end, finally feeling like her words have much more meaning in how they protrude to him. She's sitting up straighter, slender fingers curling into the bed sheets. The Jedi's amber eyes are stuck in a trance, locked with his whilst his high-paced emotions calm down within the Bond. The ability to still feel each other's emotions baffled her.

The keen expression on his face changes, the silver lines stopping as do hers. For a moment they're in sync, contemplating on what each other would think, deeper into each others minds much more than before. Each time they connect through this indescribable bond, they're only drawing closer to each other. It's to the point where each feel not just emotions, but hear the brief cries of torment. This was how it started, where the Supreme Leader heard the sniffles and loneliness murmured by his Jedi counterpart. It just happened, the connection, all with the desire to heal that awful loneliness and bring company. They were much more similar than they realized, an interesting parallel.

"I wanted you to join me. We wouldn't be alone anymore, or separated by two sides," his breath huffs out.

"I can't, Ben. You know that."

"Yes. You can. I feel it."

What if she had accepted his hand? Where would she be? Rey wonders if her friends would be safe from the devious and malicious First Order. If she joins, would he stop? There's too many questions and her attachment to her friends are the only reason for why she sways to their side. Ben has shown nothing but honesty, she knows it is genuine.

"If I join you, will all of it stop?" Her eyes are twinkling again.

There's that familiar look from Ben when they touched hands. The darkness dwindles, there's a glimmer of hope beginning to rise to the surface. He's taking a deep breath, closing part of the vicinity between the two while scooting closer. It was a sign she was looking for, the light in him coming out of its dark cave, illuminating brightly. Eventually she's finding herself also scooting closer, pupils yearning for words to usher out of prominent lips. Why did she think he was almost dreamy in this way? Perhaps, it was the way he paused greatly before murmuring his answer, the way his head cocked and moved closer to her. Though all of this was affirmed when his hands reaches to hers, gloved fingers dressed in ebony wrapping around the form of her hands.

"Yes," his voice is so gentle, so content and hopeful. Now she knows it is Ben this time--just like she had thought. She knows there's a light burning within him, but a desire that's hungry for her. Were the two just so wrapped up in emotions they couldn't understand? 

She's finding herself closer now, stuck in this unspoken trance. Her heart is racing, pumping harder than ever before. The Jedi has never felt her insides flutter so high, her breath hitched as his is nearly the same. It's like they're feeling the same thing, their rhythms as one, their minds mending even further as a warmth builds up rapidly. Their foreheads touch, eyes closing. Rey couldn't control it, nor could Ben. It was an instinctual pulse, something primitive that clawed out. Their environments are much more vivid, their bodies nearly manifesting, projecting where they resided even with being systems apart. This Force Bond, it only grew stronger and allowed the two to be further intertwined. Ben's desire was more than obvious, as was Rey's. It was sudden, so fast at how they both instantly changed within their conversation and breakdown. Finally, the mental walls between the two had fallen. 

"It will, Rey. My allegiance to the First Order will be something fabricated. We can make it into something different..."

He's so close. Millimeters apart, his gloved digit placing itself along the female's smooth cheek. His breath is heavy, hot, but welcoming on her facial. Whatever it was, it was him. She wanted him. He wanted her. That's exactly what influenced her to nod to him.

"No more fighting. No more deaths," her own blazing breath exasperated.

"I can't promise no casualties. But-- we can work together to achieve our goal. They all think you killed the previous Supreme Leader. Not me. If they find out it is me, then there will be mutiny from the General."

"Ben, could you delay any attacks on the Resistance? Could you pull that off for me?" She has him wrapped around her finger, so tightly and firmly. Lucky for her, he gives such a satisfying response.

"Yes. If it means you will join me."

"You already know my answer then," Rey manages to whisper so softly with a slight sultry tone.

"We can create something new. Away from this war. Just you and me," his voice is low and welcoming.

It came so softly, so gently, the way their lips came together in unison. How could someone like him be so gentle? Was he experienced? Something in her tells her that the mighty Supreme Leader Ren wasn't, the way he smothered and tried to insert his tongue incorrectly. She was no expert on kissing herself, but her hands reach up to grab angular cheeks, straightening her back as she takes time to explore this strange new activity. Her insides are nearly on fire, an interesting warmth builds up between her legs whilst her stomach rivets with butterflies. She had to be crazy, right? She was kissing him, both of their hands on each other. The more Ben and Rey explored the inside of each other's mouth, the better the process was. His mouth was attached to her, licking her savory and feeling every inch inside of her mouth. They were to be each other's first in making out, eyes closed with linked hearts fluttering.

Slender yet callous digits are wrapped in raven locks, gloved ones wrapped in chestnut strands. He's clinging to her, like it's the last moment he'll ever have--knowing fully well that their Bond could disconnect at any split second. She's pushing him over, toppling him on the bed into hard yet dull colored sheets. They're rough, but not uncomfortable enough to distract her from romantic interactions with Ben. She's nearly surprised at herself as that heat builds up, unsure of what exactly took over her. Whatever it was, the point was that it felt _right_. 

"Rey..." He's murmuring between short breaths and the sound of saliva slipping in between lips as she leans down in for another kiss. This is it--the thing he's been wanting to do with her the very first moment they locked eyes in that wretched interrogation room. The moment her body was strapped to the frigid metal, dressed in filthy rags and dirt stains decorating her body. To him, she was a beautiful creature, the most alluring he's ever managed to stumble upon. Now here she is, dominating over the Supreme Leader as he lavished within his Desert Flower's presence.

"Shut up," her voice spews out in a harsh manner. It isn't loud, but whipped up in a sultry-like tone. The Jedi is kissing him more and more, fingers clutching until they finally release their grip. She's huffing and puffing furiously, cheeks flaming with an apparent tint of red. Her body swings up a bit, sitting within the opposing Force User's lap. Rey couldn't tell herself why, but every instinct in her persuaded her to rock and rub her hips into his.

He's fully aware of her intentions now, gently grinding his hip upward as blood swells to that particular spot. Never in his life has he had the opportunity to fornicate, or even be this intimate with another individual. The previous Supreme Leader would holler and electrocute him if he were to even display a hint of affection. Except, things have changed, able to have the power and position to do whatever he pleases. Though he ranked his Desert Flower nearly above him, or at least next to his status. _She's everything._

"Make me," Ben is nearly grinning.

That's all it took for the female Jedi to slightly push her hips back, revealing the bulge protruding from black pants. Her eyes are in a trance, mouth gaping slightly as she's locked onto that area. Heart beating fast, Rey is trying to decide what to do. Why is she hesitating? This shouldn't be that hard, but she wants to try to make sure that her partner is done right--despite all the wrong he's done. She's in love and she knows it.

**_Lucky for her, so was he._ **

The Jedi's hands are guided along that bulge, gulping as her fingers trickle along to feel the shape of it. She can tell he's nervous, not just by the facial expression he emitted but his emotions throughout the bond. It felt intensified, like they slipped into a different reality and her environment closed out around her now. The rattling of the Falcon's pipes and wires ceased, going to into silence as his heavy breaths and bed movements filled her auditory. Her fingertips finally toy at the hem of the high waist pants, tugging them down until the beginning of his groin shows.

She stops again, her heart pounding faster and that wetness building up even further from her female sex. Her digits clutch around the stretchy material even more, gripping but her body idle as she's trying to decide what to do next. Rey bites her bottom lip, studying his abdominal region with the scars that were adorned on his figure.

"I've never done this," she finally admits.

"Neither have I," there's a reassurance from him. It's a first for both. "I'll show you how if--"

"I've seen how it's done. Just..." She's lulling her gaze back to his pants. Taking in a sharp breath, she pulls the fabric down to reveal a hard and exposed cock. Her face is close to exploding with red, only to notice his is as well. Her hand wraps around his length, taking into account a rather wide girth. Beginning to pump up and down, she notices his short inhaled breaths as she continues to administer.

"How does that feel?" Rey's voice isn't exactly confident. It's her first time performing and she's studying the feel of it. _Hard and soft_ , she thinks to herself. 

"Grip it tighter."

She does, her fingernails nearly close to digging in. They're rigid and chipped slightly, but would he really expect anything else from someone who rarely took care of their hygiene? Let alone lived with no refresher most of her life.

"Like this?"

"Yes," Ben affirms.

"I want to try something else. Something else I saw." 

"Do it." 

She pushes herself back, hunching over and wrapping her mouth around the tip of his member. It tastes like skin of course, something where she felt between being surprised and also not surprised. Rey isn't exactly sure how the females in those holos she saw made males riled up as their mouths strode along their cocks. Did she just push her head up and down? She tried it, bopping her head along his length while her tongue remained idle under. Her eyelids flutter, saliva slowly tricking down his length from the secretion of her mouth.

The Supreme Leader is huffing at this point, his hips ready to jerk into her face as half of his length is sucked in. He's so unsure, just as much as her but every ounce of this experience just felt right. The more she sucks down, slobbery and messy with her head bops and drool, the more he is feeling that climax build. Ben is huffing and puffing, low audible moans eliciting from the male as she further takes him in. No--he wouldn't let her finish him with a simple blowjob. He would give her the same oral treatment.

"Stop," he murmurs to her a few minutes later. Rey's head instantly slides up, the sound of popping releasing and a string of saliva connects from his erection to her luscious lips. Her expression is filled with bewilderment, a slight embarrassment or rather a worrying phase. She wonders if she was doing this wrong.

"My turn," he ushers out.

No, she wasn't.

Ben launches up, grabbing Rey by the waist and using all of muscles to fling her below. He's hovering over with predator eyes, his cock rubbing against rugged pants tinted in a dark hue of beige. Even in the Force Bond, he could feel the fabric, the smoothness of her skin and the heat her body readily admitted. He reaches down to undo the belt to her holster, tossing the blaster to the side. Proceeding to unwrap the buckle, Ben clutches to those rugged pants and pulls them down to her knees. The fact he could physically move clothing items around within their Bond spoke just how powerful and close the two were connected. A thought he managed to keep that thought at the back of his mind.

"Wait-wait-- what are you doing now?" Rey stutters.

"I want to taste you."

She didn't bother responding to him, mostly because at this point her mind was going blank. Her sex was exposed, his gloved hands cupping her thighs and pushing them up in the air. Kriff, he wishes he knew how to properly do this. She looked absolutely gorgeous, her wetness apparent and folds ripped with pink. He's twitching to insert him, but not yet. He has yet to taste her essence.

"Ben--Ah!" Her voice squeals and a loud moan elicits from vocal cords. His tongue is sloppily flailing over her clit, to between her labia, head between her legs while they hung in the air. His bold lips and cheeks are soon decorated in Rey's secretion--taking in the tangy yet sweet liquid. He wanted more of it, getting worked up from the way her chest heaved up and down, her breaths fast and short.

It was minutes he devoured her, from inserting his tongue to nipping her folds. He couldn't get enough of the squirming reactions and the mantra which was her voice that soothed him. He'd pin her legs for days here if he could, taking his sweet time to educate himself in which specific spots protruded a greater reaction from the female. He'd add one obsidian finger inside, her lubrication adorning it in a gleaming manner as he thrusted with his index.

She was a virgin, like him. He knows she is extremely tight, her muscles not yet exposed to sex or the vibrations and rupturing of a phallus. He would surely change that as a daring look was caught in his eyes. Her chest never calmed down, watching as this predatory man quickly ejected his finger and released her legs. He's making haste to push her pants down more, over her boots which took a solid minute to succeed.

"Ben." He stops at the notion of his true name.

"I'll be careful."

"No--I'm going to be called away soon. Hurry."

Rey can feel the swift buildup of panic that erupted in her beloved Jedi Killer. He's suddenly being pressured, the distress pulsating into their secret bond. He wastes no moment, as each is precious, gripping his length and slowly inserting it into his beloved Jedi while her legs were spread open. Biting the bottom of his lip, he notices Rey grip the sheets whilst he pushes his member into her. She's squinting, bare digits clutching tightly as she's enduring an uncomfortable pain.

"We don't have enough time."

Just like that, he gives one forceful thrust, breaking the hymn and allowing his cock to bask within the amiable warmth that surrounded him. His mind was going blank, his eyes dazed as fucking his Desert Flower became his priority. He didn't have time to dwindle around, to play with pace. There's something primal continuing to roar, whispering in his ear to pound hard and fast into her as if it were their last moments.

 _"Ah!"_ Rey's voice repeats over and over. She's growing louder mixed in with the sounds of skin slapping from his raw administrations. She's flailing up and down, Ben's body hunched over as his hands clench on top of her palms, holding her down. He's forcing his hips to collide with hers and he knows something is coming. He just isn't aware of how it would come with this type of sexual activity.

"Ah--Kriff!" Ben's lips collide with Rey's, an attempt to muffle her as some of senses indicated the presence of individuals nearby. Was her door really sound proof as she thought before? Surely, someone would notice the voluptuous moans and the squeaking of an old metal bed frame. In his reality, he's in his private quarters on black blankets. At least the Supreme Leader wouldn't be disturbed--but how would an innocent bystander on Rey's part react? He needs to make sure she isn't causing an uproar from their sudden intercourse. 

A part of him also though about how he couldn't worry about something measly as a simple Resistance agent checking in on her. He'd say let them, allow them to know who has marked the last Jedi. Let them know he has deflowered the once-scavenger and keep her all to himself. He'd never allow anyone else to touch her.

Kissing and fucking her was enough to set him off. He can't hold it in anymore after exerting so much energy. There's a surge of release from him, his own secretion filling her with a warm substance. His hips rest as pearls of sweat trail down heated cheeks. He's panting but not nearly as much as the female below him. There's a fullness feeling inside of her, her legs wrapping around his hips as she slides her tongue between his lips.

She's trying to catch a grip on her reality as there's knocking at her door, her female sex wrapping around Ben's cock while both of their heads swing to the side, breaking apart the barrage of kisses.

"Kriff," she mutters out.

"Rey? Are you alright?" A male's voice echoes through the metal door. "Finn was wondering where you were."

It was Poe. Finn was looking for her? She wasn't in the mood for this, as well as having done this at the most inappropriate time.

"Alright! Tell him I'll-- _ah!_ " Ben is quickly pulling himself out of her canal. She couldn't hold in the moan that hopped out of her throat. Ben's substance leaking out of her as he had previously filled her to the brim. The Supreme Leader is backing off, tucking himself down as he pulls up his pants. He knows they'll have to disconnect.

"Rey, everything alright in there?" Poe inquires.

"Tell Finn I just need some time to myself!"

She's rushing to pull up her rugged pants, waiting for the waist band to clasp at her hips with a snug fit. Her chestnut eyes that matched her locks dance back to Ben's, full of a longing and a desperation. She needed to see him again.

"Reach to me again when you can," his voice is low, close to whispering as it reverts to an echo in their bond. He kisses her one last time, eyes closed with a hand cupping her cheek. Rey reciprocated the action, gripping tightly and never letting go as she knows in mere moments he'd disappear.

Those few moments pass and like that he disappeared from her. The bond had disconnected, even though she knows with a single tug of her finger on that string and he'll be hounding. She's wiping the sweat off her heated face, taking the old blanket and rubbing it aggressively. It's when she is shocked that she looks into the mirror and notices just how much bright red adorned her blazing cheeks. Maybe she could pull it off that she had intense waterworks?

She waits a few moments for the sound of Poe's footsteps to stamper away on metal tiles, her own footsteps shuffling to the door panel. Pressing a button the metal slides open and she's back into the main halls of the Falcon. There's already eyes peering over her as they stare at the red that stained her facial.

She forces herself to have more of a pouty face, even though her adrenaline was high and she can still feel the wetness between her legs. She thought nothing of it, except that she would have to clean up herself later. Were people talking about her with all the stares they gave?

The Jedi finally realized the reason and embarrassment took over. All it took was one small glance and she noticed the wet spots around her crotch region. That was leftovers, definitely. Here the Jedi is--a hot mess, full of nervousness and finally a whiff of determination arose. Even with the stench of sex in the air. She bites her bottom lip, bearing the baggage as she makes way to the main area she'd figured Finn would be--with Rose.

"Rey!" She hears the familiar voice of her best friend. He's smiling and full of relief. "Found out Rose is going to be fine. How are you holding up? Poe told me about you."

"I'm..." Rey manages to space out briefly as her thoughts skimmer back to Ben's riled up face. "I'm fine. I think I just need some time."

"You know I'm here if you need anything."

"Thank you. Do you know what the plan is for the Resistance?"

"We're planning to have a base on Chandrila."

**She had a bad feeling about this.**


	2. Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can't stop thinking about Ben. A nice sexual encounter in the shower.
> 
> Now, both Rey and Ben have a plan to meet up. Leia has other plans for Rey, but perhaps--Rey can use this to her advantage to create the reality Ben and Rey both share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look an update. Wrote some more kinky Reylo times. THE PLOT THICKENS. Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter!

"Chandrila?" Rey inquires.  
  
"Leia says it is safe for the Resistance to stay there considering our small size for right now. It'll be temporary until we can find another location."  
  
Finn wasn't wrong, they were dwindling in numbers and surely they could finally have a break in the action. This war was far from over, with the First Order continuing its brutal pursuit even when weakened back on Crait. Yet, there's this itching feeling that Chandrila wouldn't be as safe as Finn thought. It's a taunting feeling at the back of her neck but for now she'll just go with it.  
  
"Why Chandrila? Did Leia say why?"  
  
"She just said she has connections there. It used to be the capital of the New Republic. So the Resistance should be welcomed there--I think. Which means it'll take awhile for the First Order to find us."  
  
"Do you know when we'll be arriving there?" Rey crosses her arms with a single brow perking up.  
  
"Not sure. I guess we just plan here in the meantime. We're going to have a meeting in a bit to discuss what we're going to do."  
  
"Good. Come back and get me when it happens," her breath huffs out as she turns her back to Finn. She's still aware of how she smells and looks. A refresher would at least do the trick to solve her problems with a hot shower, if not temporarily take her degrading thoughts away from the situation of the Resistance.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Rey? Poe told me about you storming off. Like I said before--"  
  
"I know what you said before, Finn. I just have some things I need to think about." Curse her for that perverted mind of hers to wander to images of Ben sweating, his chest rising and falling as his member twitches. Is she still having some sort of sex rush? Stars, she just slept with him. How the hell could she tell her friends she slept with the enemy? She can't, it has to be a secret. Her attention snaps back to Finn, with a small twirl to face him.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to check on Rose, she should be waking up soon from what I was told."  
  
"She must of did something to get your attention," the Jedi teases.  
  
"Rose saved me back on Crait. We managed to get away together." There's a gentle smile on his face, a blush really. At least he thought well of the pipe whisperer girl.  
  
"I'm sure she'll appreciate you being there when she wakes up."  
  
"Yeah," Finn scratches the back of his head. His gaze lowers to the floor before reverting back at Rey. "I'll come get you soon. Don’t worry."  
  
The Jedi gives a firm nod, finally turning her body in one motion before heading to the refresher area. The door slides open and her eyes are glued to the nozzle once she passes the corner. Rey couldn't wait, taking off each piece of garment, minus her blaster from before. Ben had managed to easily help with getting rid of that. Her hand is reaching over, turning and allowing the shower to release a wave of hot water. Thank goodness the Falcon had this over the sonic shower. The Jedi had always preferred the water rinsing down her body, deprived of that experience from Jakku.  
  
She's stepping in; hot pellets of water trailing down her figure to the bottom of the floor. Giving a firm huff, Rey manages to relax with a gentle smile across her face as fingernails rush through damp locks. Finally, she was alone to her thoughts; muscles once tense soon easing as she inhaled steam. Stars, at last there was a calm moment between the turmoil of what seemed to be a never-ending war.  
  
"Mmm..." She murmurs out, eyes closed as she allows the water to pour over her face.  
  
There's a thought that occurs to her, looking back down between her legs. Ben, what he did earlier. One of her fingers strokes downwards, sliding between her folds as that finger rubs over her clit. At this point she gives out a firm moan, quickly biting her bottom lip. Her other hand is against the shower's wall, drips of water falling off the edge of her physique. She misses him, the feeling of his member pounding her internal walls and his liquid filling her to a brim. She's caught fingering herself slowly, knowing she wasn't able to reach her climax from before. At the same time it felt sore, her walls never exposed to forceful performance.  
  
Something strange is happening and she isn't sure what it is. At least until she turns her head and Ben comes into the view. Her fingers pull out of her canal and her arms instinctively cover her breasts.  
  
"I..." He's blushing harshly, his voice echoing as they had randomly connected again in the Force Bond.  
  
"Can't you give me some privacy?!" Snarls are aimed at the Supreme Leader.  
  
"I wanted to see you again. I wouldn't have predicted you'd be in the refresher. I've already seen you partially naked. Not that long ago and you're already blushing," so says the man who already has a red streak across his own facial.    
  
Rey allows her guard to drop, her arms slowly dangling down as her breasts are a free show to him. He's glancing down then back up to her face, trying to keep his focus there.  
  
"I _was_ trying to finish since you couldn't do it." Somehow there was a ferocious attitude to her voice--like she was daring him or belittling him. Really, it was a mix of all of those.  
  
"I could help," Ben takes a step closer.  
  
"Are you in a place where no one will know if you did?"  
  
"I've been in my quarters. Thinking about what we did."  
  
"Me too," Rey almost mutters out embarrassingly.  
  
"Are you taking a shower? I can hear water from where you are. You're all wet."  
  
"I was trying to clean myself. It was oozing out of me, your cum." She would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy it, that feeling of Ben filling her up.  
  
"I could fill you again later."  
  
"Why not right now?" She's definitely challenging him.  
  
"It takes time for me to recover after....ejaculating." Well, wasn't this quite the embarrassment? He knows he couldn't thrust into her like before, filling her but he was up to trying something else. Of course, he was becoming aroused again, riled up and lust gleaming in his eyes. He wanted her, hungry for her smooth skin, the way her breasts perked and how her body glowed under the refresher's light. "But, I can finger you, and take my time."  
  
"Do it," her eyes dwell to the side, her lip quivering slightly. They soon retract to Ben before her, his steps coming closer to her.  
  
"Relax." He's telling her to ease her composure, his body towering over her as he slips his gloves off. Finally, his bare hand would pleasure her. He swiftly arches over, pushing her into a wall of hot water whilst slipping in an unexpected kiss. His black locks are filled with water, drenched as droplets skim down an angular face.  
  
"Ah!" Rey lets out a gasp as he slides his fingers in, his thumb rubbing her clit as his index and middle fingers reside in her cervical. He's thrusting with his arm, bold digits rupturing her walls.  
  
"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Rey's voice is low, her chest huffing and puffing.  
  
"Like you, I've seen how it's done. Watching holos."  
  
"Didn't think you were that-- ** _Ah!_** \--Dirty, Ben."  
  
"I didn't think you'd let me inside of you. _Twice_ ," there's a devious smirk across his face.  
  
"You wanted to be inside of me."  
  
"I'm happy we're mutual on that, Rey," he coos her name.  
  
"Harder," she's whispering back, her voice almost trembling. He's digging his digits further, driving her utterly crazy. His thumb is flicking faster and applying more pressure, his obsidian garment soaked from the shower.  
  
"I'm close!" Her voice extrudes, feeling a giant wave of voluptuous energy spring over, crashing down like a tidal wave. She's panting, his body heat seeping into her own as her arms wrap around his neck. Her digits are clenching into that quilted fabric whilst her hips jerk into his motion. Breathing faster and faster, the Jedi lets out an audible moan that could have been loud enough to echo out of the refresher. She's ready to collapse but Ben manages to pull his slick fingers out; leaving a trail of female secretion from her sex to his fingertips. His arms are now around her waist, mouth colliding into her luscious lips. They're exchanging breaths, tastes of saliva and muffled exertions of moans.  
  
"Kriff, Ben."  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"Enough to make me think how good it would feel if you were actually here."  
  
The way she said it didn't sway into another challenge, but a reassurance. He's backing away slightly with a keen stare, a smirk etching across his face. He's more than interested in the idea.  
  
"When can we meet then?" Ben's voice murmurs lowly.  
  
She was taken back for a moment, loosening her grip to where her hands fall onto his quilted chest--but the idea of seeing him in person just for them to continue these sexual encounters thrilled her. Would his touch feel different? Would his callous digits feel rougher and would she be able to inhale his scent that raged throughout her olfactory system? These were the inquiries she'd possess, whirling around at the back of her mind.  
  
"Not anytime soon," her digits clench into his soaked fabric. She remembers of how the Resistance plans to relocate. She couldn't possibly reveal that location to Ben, the very leader of the First Order. As much as she still wants to run off with Ben, enticed by the idea of creating something new, he'd still need to prove this to her.  
  
"Why? Does the Resistance have plans for you?"  
  
"If I tell you, the First Order would know. Wouldn't they?" Her tone turns serious.  
  
"No. My intentions right now are to see you." His bare hands relocate to gripping her wrists, slowly pulling them away then swiftly grasping his fingers between the U-shape spaces between her own. His drenched raven locks scatter across his face, his forehead pressing into hers. His eyes are closing gradually, focusing on the way her fingers mingled into his, the way she breathed and the water impacting the shower floor. Ben studies, pondering and thoroughly intrigued by the way the Force is connecting them. He's infatuated with the way her body glimmers to him, how her cheeks are watered with opaque red. "I want to see you again. Physically."  
  
"We're heading to a planet for the Resistance to stay at." She's trying to hold back but can't muster doing so. So far he's been genuine, not once a lie told to her.  
  
"Which planet? I can meet you there."  
  
"Chandrila."  
  
Ben is wide eyed, opening his eyes in a flash. He's staring at her, nearly feeling baffled by the selection of the planet.  
  
"My mother must of chosen that planet."  
  
"She did." A simple response.  
  
"She probably knew I wouldn't have guessed she'd head back to where I was born."  
  
"You were born on Chandrila?" Rey lifts an eyebrow. Her wet hands slip loose from his grip, back to crossing her arms.  
  
"Yes. I was born there on the day of the Galactic Concordance. It was the peace treaty. She must be heading there to see old friends, if any are still alive."  
  
"What do you mean if still alive?"  
  
"When I was younger, my mother was good friends with some people such as Mon Mothma, who at the time was a chancellor. At least she told me stories of her but she perished from a disease. She’s most likely in search of people still there."  
  
"So that's why you think the Resistance is heading there?"  
  
"There would be no other reason I can think of. Or it is just because my mother is always welcomed there. Which means the Resistance would be welcomed too."  
  
Rey's head whips to the wall, hearing a pounding at the door--Finn, of course. It must have been time for the meeting, so she thinks. She turns the water off, reaching to grab one of the towels located on the side of the heated shower. The mirrors are filled with steam and soon her image becomes blurry. Fingers prune, she wonders just how long she was in the shower?  
  
"I have to go Ben," she murmurs to him softly.  
  
"Meet me in Hanna City. Reach out to me again when you're there."  
  
Rey is quickly drying off, placing each piece of her garment back on whilst kicking on her leather boots. She grips dripping chestnut hair, wrapping it in the usual mini ponytail with the rest hanging out. As she turns back to Ben, he's already gone and reality warps back to normal circumstances. The knocking persists and she instantly reaches to open the door--greeted by a Finn.  
  
"Rey, you ready?”  
  
"Yeah I am, let's go."  
  
Minutes passed as they went to the core of the Falcon to discuss. There everyone was, Leia with her hands folded, Rose sitting from the side with a wide smile to Finn. Poe was there too, next to his best bud BB-8. At least Rey was freshened up for the gathering of her friends and other Resistance agents.  
  
"You feeling any better, Rey?" Finn darts the question.  
  
"I am. I just needed a shower." She takes a seat, watching as he struts over to Rose with as much of a welcoming smile once he aims a nod at Rey. For now she’s sitting by herself as Finn takes a seat beside the pipe whisperer. The Jedi is thrilled for her best friend, though there’s still the thought of how she had wished Ben to be here now by her side.  
  
"Alright, everyone. Right now, we're on course for Chandrila. It'll take about a week before we get there. We have enough supplies to make it, but ration carefully. There's still hope we're going to win this," Leia sits up from the edge. "We're more than welcome there. We'll be able to restock, regroup and recover. I know we'll find new allies, new people to join.”

“Are you sure there will be allies there? No one listened to us when we were on Crait,” Poe interjects. BB-8 beeps annoyingly to the side.

“If they hear about Snoke’s ship being destroyed then there will be hope. They’ll know what the Resistance is still capable of,” Leia manages to direct back at her trusty pilot.

Everyone manages to nod, believing the General’s words. If Leia still had that spark burning inside of her, then surely everyone else could also hold that flame as much as she could. Rey is crossing her arms, zoning out of the conversation as her thoughts swivel back to the First Order’s Supreme Leader. Leia’s talking turns into muffled sounds to the woman, the echo of Ben’s words shattering through her. **_Meet me in Hanna City._** She’s more focused on his plans, did he just want to see her or was it a trap? Something inside of her is roaring, telling her otherwise as she feels a tension build up in the knots of her stomach.

Rey’s face is flushed with the idea of Ben’s fingers trickling over her, his breath hot and heavy as he slides a few digits into the canal of her female sex. She shouldn’t be thinking this but this newly sex-craved experience has her totally distracted. She can’t stop it; now that she’s been exposed she just wants more and more of this erotic interaction. The Jedi is nearly drooling over the thought of his member between her legs, his scent filling her nostrils as his sweat rolls against her. The two tossing and turn in the sheets, both finally bare-naked as the other caresses a cheek, pressing a soft kiss against lips. She wants it so badly. It was that Leia had snapped a comment on Rey to try and bring her attention.

“Rey? Are you willing to do that?” General Leia’s tone seems stern.

“Huh? Do what?” She’s definitely embarrassed as others give her looks. She’s lulled out of the meeting and dove into her fantasies of Ben. How could she not? They just had two sexual encounters within the last few hours. She shouldn’t even be feeling this much for him yet she is. It almost felt like they had makeup sex and she didn’t realize it till now. Is that why she felt less disappointed with him since she slammed the door on him before they left Crait?

“You’re the last Jedi. Rebuild the order, help us fight against the First Order and bring peace to the galaxy. Find students on Chandrila if you can. I know you and I aren’t the only ones who are able to use the Force.”

The female’s mind suddenly wriggles back to her discussion with Ben. **_A new Order needs to be established and my offer still stands. I meant it when I said I want you to rule with me. We have the same goal right now, Rey. For the war to end._** Those were his words. What if this was a way for her to create that reality with Ben while also keeping it under the wraps? She’d help gather other Force sensitive-individuals, just not for the purpose of the Resistance. It could work, this new Order. She’s wondering how her and Ben would train these newly Force sensitive discovered individuals. Would they train them in the ways of the Dark, or the Light? Something in her says both, since she herself knows she has that same darkness in her that Ben has. It feels natural, as well as that pull to the light. She’ll have to discuss this more with Ben once they both meet in Hanna City.

“Yes,” that’s her answer.

“Then it’s settled.  We all know our assignments,” Leia announces. Soon everyone is dismissed, with Rey heading back to her personal quarters. At least, she’s chosen it to be her quarters. There’s so much going on and she’s passing out on an uncomfortable mattress, the sheets showing stains that weren’t there before. Her cheeks flash into a lush crimson as she realizes what they were from—but held no embarrassment or regret from what she did. She swiftly falls asleep as all the stress finally caught up to her.

 

~

 

“You seem distracted Supreme Leader,” General Hux comments on Ben’s gaze towards a reflective floor. “Anything on your mind?”

 

“The Resistance’s location…” Ben mutters; his eyes dark and appalling as they shift to his General.

 

“We need to regroup ourselves, Supreme Leader. I already have several of our outposts in search for the remnants of the Resistance. Once they find out where they are, we will crush them.”

 

“Good. In the meantime, keep searching. I have somewhere I need to attend to.”

 

“And where would that be?” Hux raises an eyebrow at the Supreme Leader.

 

“Somewhere I need to be.”


	3. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo finally meet in person and discuss their goals of a new order. General Hugs--I mean Hux is suspicious. Two of the six Knights of Ren make an appearance at last. Leia has a weak moment. THEY FINALLY KISS IN PERSON WHOA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. A sweet 7,000+ words. There's a legit crapload of stuff going on. Things are getting heavily serious in the plot department. Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Always motivates me a ton! I need to do more art of this story so badly! O___O

"We're here."

 

Leia announces to herself, heading into the cockpit of the pilot's controls. Her eyes gaze upon Chandrila, coming slowly  into view. Memories are skimming by, ones to where she laid down after attending a well fought peace treaty. Her beautiful boy, an innocent son who had struggled with the darkness since his time in her womb was born on this very planet. The General holds back any silver linings that had begun to build up, forcing them back. She remembers sensing her son, his energy present before her body had violently flung out into the cold vacuum of space. It happened so fast, everything. Not long ago he was there on the salt coveted Crait, a little over a mere week or so.

 

In the room next to her was Chewbacca, piloting the Falcon. He performed a low growl, digits clicking against a few controls as they begun to lower into the atmosphere of Chandrila. Hanna City seemed to be where they were docking the ship, Leia's vision focused intently at the landscape. Chewbacca makes a comment, a stream of sadness crossing the Wookie's face.

 

"I know," her hand presses against the Wookie's arm, sharing the same bleakness. "Last time we were here, Ben was born."

 

“Nrawwwwk!”

 

"I'll let the others know we're landing now."

 

In the meantime Rey had been sleeping, having not much to do in the last week but take time to recover. She gave most of her rations to other Resistance agents, used to the long periods of not consuming food from her harsh days on Jakku. If anything, she's been feeling the need to rest more than anything. The Jedi thinks to herself all the stress is catching up to her, her body aching and tired--all cramped from inactivity while becoming antsy in waiting to land on Chandrila. She's been nonchalantly wondering about how she'll be meeting Ben. Where will it be? What is Chandrila like? Her thoughts swirl to the planet's structure, society and atmosphere.

 

"Rey! We're here." Finn's voice echoes through the metal, his fist apparently pounding harder than she thinks.

 

Rey's eyes flash open, curled into a fetal position before convincing herself to stand up. Her feet kick off the rugged blanket, springing her body up like a daisy during the sun's appearance. She struts tiredly towards the sliding door, pressing a button to where it reveals Finn standing there.

 

"Leia says she wants to talk to you. She's already outside."

 

"Alright, I'll be right there."

 

Rey heads towards the exit of the Falcon, a gentle wind dancing up the ramp of the ship. The fresh air rejuvenated her senses, feeling a warmth brush up along her skin. It takes a moment for her pupils to adjust, soon revealing the massive architecture and the sun before her. The plant life nearly reminded her of Takodana, the way the trees jingle in the breeze and how the meadow's grass in local plant pots flailed. To her side was Leia--being greeted by locals of Chandrila. Content at heart and finished absorbing the new yet welcoming scenery, the Jedi makes her way over towards Leia.

 

"Ah, Rey. I want you to meet someone. This is Sinjir Rath Velus. We go a long way back. "

 

"I haven't seen you in nearly thirty years, General Leia. Is this the Jedi you mentioned?" Sinjir interjected. His appearance was that of an old and nimble man.

 

"Yes, she is. She'll be helping find others to help bring peace. We need to end this war. You know that well enough." Leia turns her attention to Rey. "Sinjir will be at a meeting later with the Resistance. He'll see what he can help provide while we regroup. You don't have to attend. Unwind and explore a bit. You look more drained than us."

 

"Just be back in time for dinner," the old man jokes.

 

"I won't stray too far,” Rey reassures.

 

"You remember that tracker I gave you?" Leia points to the device around her wrist.

 

"I do."

 

"If you want to buy anything, just use that. You should be able to transfer currency with that. If not, give me a call. They'll know who I am.”

 

"Thank you, Leia."

 

With that, Rey had walked off--ready to explore all of what Hanna City offered. Her steps pace by monstrously tall buildings, arches overlapping whilst towering over the brunette. Humans and other species roamed around in crowds, her senses filled with the scent of bread and mouthwatering food nearby. There's a food market filled with fresh fruit, vegetables, exotics and fresh meat. Not far were high quality restaurants. With her stomach beginning to grumble, the first thought that comes to mind is stuffing her mouth with several different types of food. When was the last time she had something satisfying besides old rations stored on the Falcon?

 

Awhile; that's her answer. Perhaps for the first time she could treat herself. She did have the currency to afford it, did she not? Even Leia had mentioned it.

 

She walks into one of the higher rated restaurants adjacent from one of the produce stands, the smell is one of the reasons of attracting her in. She swears something else brings her here, something else in the works but her interests aren’t great enough to try and decipher what it could be. The environment is clean, most people dressed in elaborate garments ranging from ordinate jewels and other gems that glitter. Rey definitely feels out of place, her tattered sash and stained pants aren't fitted to the theme. The initial greeting was a few odd looks.

 

One of the hostesses approaches her, dressed in black and a welcoming smile on her face. She’s most likely around Rey’s age, her hair protruding curly strands and fitted into a very neat bun.

 

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the Hanna City Tavern. How many will we be serving today?”

 

"Just me.”

 

The hostess brings Rey to one of the tables; small but quaint.

 

"Your server, Quil will be right with you shortly," with that the hostess walks away.

 

Rey is focused on the silverware in front of her, how clean they were and the well decorated candle glass before her. It was almost like a romantic atmosphere, low lit with relaxing music echoing in the background. She has never been a pursuer of anything fanciful but for once she had the opportunity to experience it. It was more of a craving she had for it over the more expensive food. Not her typical choice but something.

 

She thinks to herself about Ben, remembering his words of meeting her in Hanna City. Would he be here now or is he orbiting not too far? She rubs her eyes before adjusting herself in the padded chair, eyes moving to view the red tablecloth. Those same chestnut eyes close, focusing on his energy. He felt so near. He had to be here! At least with this sudden connection, she gave away her location to him.

 

'Ben,' a telepathic voice extends out to the new Supreme Leader.

 

"I'm here."

 

A hand touches her shoulder, digits caressing into the opaque fabric as they soon disappear off of it. She's not sure if this is another Force bond, that they're connected across the galaxy. It didn't seem like it as reality around her didn't warp. His voice seemed normal, for once a brief smile is etched on his facial expression. He's pulling out the chair and sitting across from her.

 

"I just arrived a few hours ago. I didn't know when you'd reach out to me but I’ve been watching you when you did arrive.”

 

**_He had been watching her?!_** So he followed her here most likely, how did she not notice? She should have been able to locate them with their Bond—but maybe she just hasn’t been trained enough to do so. Now, he’s here. He’s here in the flesh, physically, not light years away.

 

He's adorned in black garments, his cape absent with his notorious belt and quilted top. He still retained that special scar, gifted by her during their fight on Starkiller Base. His dark eyes are skimming to the incoming server, a female human holding a pad with a writing utensil. Perhaps no one knew it was the Supreme Leader since it was so sudden? He had always worn his mask in the past, which could explain why no one initially recognized his face.

 

"Good afternoon. I'm your server Quil. What can I get you two?"

 

"Give us a few more minutes. We're still deciding," Ben spews out.

 

"Of course," he walks away to leave the duo alone.

 

"You're...You're here."

 

"We should go somewhere more private. Out of the eyes of your friends and any agents nearby."

 

Standing up from the chair, he pushes it in and walks towards his Jedi. She does the same; already have the same idea in mind as her counterpart.

 

Rey couldn't indicate where they were going, but Ben had insisted on following her. He didn’t hold her hand, or look at her, his gaze is more focused on any suspicious eyes that leered their way. She knew the only reason he came was so they could discuss the rise of a new Order. She did agree to join them after all from their first sexual encounter. She’s nearly blushing at the mention of it in her thoughts, directing her eyesight away from Ben.

 

_Kriff._ She can see her friend in the distance. Finn and Rose side by side.

 

“Walk faster, Ben,” her voice is stern.

 

“Why?”

 

“Or we’ll be caught together.” She can already feel his panic build up alongside hers. The two are walking around a corner, out of sight from Resistance eyes.

 

“I have a hotel room where we can retreat to. We’ll discuss things there.”

 

Time had passed by; perhaps an hour or so until Rey had reached Ben’s room for his temporary stay. She would have called it more like a villa or an apartment based on its size. He really went far beyond in getting a luxurious room. She saw the fridge and all her attention went directly to it, her hand grasping the handle and whipping it open. Her face was full of disappointment to discover there was nothing.

 

“Ugh.”

 

“I’ll order some food for us. Feel free to freshen yourself up, the refresher is around the corner,” Ben is already off to bring up the holos to look at the menu.

 

A refresher sounded good right now, considering the dirt on her and even greasy stains from making occasional repairs to the Falcon, including maintenance, over the last week. She’s stripping off her clothes again and steps into hot water. It was clean! To the side of the shower was a few sets of extra large towels—white with an elaborate pattern on them. It was a nice change of scenery, her stress easing away.

 

“Food will be here in fifteen minutes. I’ll be waiting out here for you when you’re finished.”

 

“Okay!” She hollers from the shower.

 

A few thoughts scurry by, the last time she had taken a shower, Ben had deflowered her with fingers. What if he did that again but physically? Would it feel better or just the same? She has to slap both face cheeks at the same time to snap her out of her little fantasy. She finishes up and grabs one of the towels. She dries herself off as much as she can, followed by redressing herself in her tattered garments. Rey’s hair still remained wet, so she wraps it in the towel whilst walking out to be greeted in the living quarters.

 

“You said fifteen minutes!” Her eyes are wide with a slight hint of drool as she views a buffet before her. She had wished she been faster in the refresher just to save a few minutes.

 

“They came sooner.”

 

Before Ben could get another word out, he raises his eyebrows at the ex-scavenger stuffing her mouth. At least he knows like with all creatures, food is one of the best ways to motivate someone.

 

“Are you ready to discuss what we talked about?”

 

Rey’s eyes blink a few times as she slurps up a noodle, followed by grabbing a piece of meat with her bare teeth—ripping it off and chewing it. Her eyes are nearly sparkling. She finishes chewing before opening her mouth to speak.

 

“I was hungry,” a satisfied voice replies to the Supreme Leader.

 

“I can tell. Did you find out what the Resistance is planning to do on Chandrila? Or has my mother told you anything else?”

 

“It was like you said before. Finding allies, regrouping, trying to build the Resistance again. Leia thinks that since Snoke’s ship was destroyed, then people will believe in the cause more.”

 

“I figured as much,” Ben crosses his arms.

 

“I hope you’re not planning to eliminate them here. Remember what we said—“

 

“I know. General Hux already has gathered a massive fleet to wipe them out. I’ll delay for as long as I can.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about that General, doesn’t sound like he’s a fan of you.”

 

“We’ve always been at each other’s throats. I know he’s been planning to kill me and he isn’t alone on it. If he had known it was me who killed Snoke, I would be a traitor immediately.”

 

“But aren’t you already?” Rey gives a sly look.

 

“Aren’t you for agreeing to work with me?”

 

“...Fair point…” Rey grumbles. “Leia did ask me to do something while we are here. Maybe you could help me with it?”

 

“What did she want you to do? Scavenge?”

 

“Funny,” her face is near deadpan. “I’d have an easier time finding supplies around the city, but not this. She wants me to gather other people who can also use the Force.”

 

Ben’s expression goes from focused to shock. Why in the galaxy would his mother ask this of Rey? What is the benefit of it? His arms undo their selves, his digits clutching into his knees as he sits upon the sofa.

 

“She said to rebuild the Jedi Order. That I can do it since as of right now, I’m the last according to her.” Rey notices the dark side swirl around Ben the moment she mentions this.

 

“The Jedi Order is a failed one. So was the Sith. Both are dead and thousands of years of those structures don’t need to be resurrected. My mother is grasping for anything at this point to defeat the First Order.” He clenches his knees harder, dark eyes looking up at Rey. This bothers him severely.

 

“I never knew much about the Jedi anyways. You were a Jedi once, were you not?”

 

“If you had dared showed a hint of darkness as a Jedi, you were to be eradicated. It was a constant fight to resist it. This is why the Jedi and Sith were at war with each other for thousands of years. There wasn’t a balance, both always fought for dominance. You can’t have one without the other. That’s the way the universe works. Skywalker’s teaching never included that, he had always stated we need to eliminate the darkness. But there’s darkness in all of us.”

 

“I remember, when training with Luke—he was afraid of me. I was meditating, reaching out, and he was afraid because the dark side called to me. I went for it.”

 

“It’s natural. I’ve seen both in you like myself.” He points to the scar across his face.

 

She feels a bit of guilt. Then there’s a pause in their conversation. She debates to reach for another piece of food before any of it gets cold or wasted—last thing she wanted to do was waste food. Something to distract herself from this at least until Ben broke the awkward silence.

 

“So she needs you to recruit Force sensitives?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Instead of gathering them for her—let’s gather them for ourselves for our new order,” that darkness that had been swirling around Ben quickly dwindles down.

 

“I was thinking of that—or well…I thought about it before. Gathering others for this order. What will this new order be then?” Her eyes are full of curiosity.

 

“Not like the Jedi, and not like the Sith. It will be something to teach balance. To utilize both the dark and the light. A new sanctuary for those who want to learn how to control their connection to the Force or train with it.”

 

“Will it be something like lifting rocks and meditating?”

 

“It’s not just about lifting rocks.” He can hear a small giggle emit out of Rey. “There are different abilities regarding how you use each side. Such as using lightning, that’s a power of the Dark Side. Snoke was able to use it. During the era of the Old Republic, there were several individuals who walked the line between light and dark. They knew how to utilize both; they understood that you needed a balance.”

 

_Darkness rises…and light to meet it…_

 

“So you’re saying we make some sort of Order that allows both?” Rey is reaching for another piece of meat, followed by stuffing it into her mouth.

 

“Yes. We’ll both teach it and be the founders of it. This way we won’t have a rehash of Jedi versus Sith, or darkness versus light.”

 

“Smoo—mmm—heugh cawwn—“ Rey finishes chewing then swallowing. “So how can we form this? Is the Resistance or First Order going to be involved?”

 

“Like I said before, my allegiance will be fabricated. I’ll use the resources the First Order has in order to help with the construction or its currency, or even recruiting. We’ll need to find other Force sensitives too.”

 

“There’s just one problem I see with all of this…Where will we establish this order? And what are we going to call it? The balance?” Rey is doing her best to work on the food before her, continuously stuffing her mouth. She swears it isn’t entirely hunger driving her, but these odd cravings. She’s mixing each food item with another along with dipping them in different sauces. Ben didn’t think much of it and rather thought of it as Rey being deprived of various types of food.

 

“We can always establish a name later. At least this order won’t just be black and white.”

 

“Graawwhhh,” Rey slurps down a noodle.

 

“What?”

 

“Gray. Let’s call it the Gray. It’s not black and white like you said. It’s in between. So Gray,” a radiant smile is plastered on her facial. It makes him scoot back slightly, his attention looking towards the reflective ceiling as he thinks. “How does it sound, Ben?”

 

“The Gray it is then,” he gives out a satisfying tone. His eyes are closed, a gentle smile of relief crosses over. This was truly happening, things were in motion. They had a name, and it seemed the two were on the same terms so far. He just can’t blow their cover, nor could Rey. It would be perfect.

 

The Jedi Killer and Jedi continued their conversation, discussing where their main base would be, where some sightings and rumors of Force sensitives were located; whether adults or children. Rey had previously imagined Ben returning to Luke’s Academy where they could be together, but this would do. They were doing something for the better, finding a common goal despite their other differences and statuses between being in the First Order and the other in the Resistance. They were eating and drinking civilly, occasionally picking on the other playfully. They would scoot closer to each other; drag their fingers along a holopad as they wrote other tasks they’d need to complete and notes.

 

There was no tension. There was no stress, it felt like they were about to achieve a great feat by pursuing this. They were building a future, something for the better. Perhaps she did not sway Ben completely away from the First Order, but in a way he was redeeming himself. She felt his intentions through their Bond, the way he had determination and hope invested into this new order. Was this the future she saw when they first touched their fingertips? She had seen him and her, side by side—their future solid and clear. This had to be it; this had to be what the vision showed. Not from Snoke’s ship, she just tried to rush something that would have happened naturally.

 

She knew at this point his threads would still be tethered to the First Order, but it didn’t mean he could still do well with it. That’s what Rey told herself the longer they discussed about the Gray. Even with all this discussing, there’s a guilt riling up in her as she thinks of just using the Resistance for resources.

 

“So we’ll establish it on Ahch-To. The servants are still there and would most likely help along. They’ve been loyal to the Jedi, so most likely if a new academy is established they’d find another purpose. The planet isn’t that notorious, and I highly doubt the Resistance would go back to it, even less likely the First Order. I don’t know any records of bounty hunters or other scum there. It’s all around still anonymous.”

 

“I can’t think of a better planet. I just…the Resistance. My friends are there. I’m going behind their backs and I would be failing Leia.” Rey’s eyes peer towards the floor, her body hunching over.

 

“My mother was never a Jedi. I don’t think she fully understands the Force. Understand she asked you to do that so she can use that resource you create to destroy the First Order. Theoretically even if you did, I don’t think your students would be at the level of my Knights.”

 

“The Knights of Ren, right? Were they…the other students from Luke’s academy?” Her head flails up.

 

“Yes. They were. They didn’t agree with Skywalker’s teachings. They’re only loyal to me, not with the First Order. So we can trust them. They can also help with the Gray.” Ben pauses for a moment while scrolling through their notes on the pad, feeling the dilemma his counterpart was experiencing in their Bond. “We’re both traitors. The Resistance, the First Order—all of it…it won’t matter in the long run. Their only purpose is to destroy each other. Once the other does, it’s just going to be another repeat over and over again.”

 

“Ben,” Rey scoots a bit closer to the Supreme Leader.

 

“Hm?” Ben’s head turns towards Rey, placing the pad down on his lap. It may have been a good time for a break, watching the sun set outside the windows. Time certainly flew by.

 

“Did you always plan to kill Snoke?”

 

He wasn’t emotionally ready right away for that question. Him and Rey had already been this open with one another before, even on a far more intimate level of physical; or at least semi-physical.

 

 “No. Not always. For a long time he was the only one who I looked to.”

 

“Then what convinced you? In that moment?”

 

His heart is racing; he feels his blood pump throughout his body. His head nearly rattles and he can feel a tension build between the two, not just in the Bond they shared. She’s prying hard and Maker knows she has good reason to do so. Everything was out in the open.

 

“You. He would have killed you.”

 

She’s blushing furiously, eyes shaking slightly as her own pace builds up. The Jedi had known he cared for her deeply, considering their past experience through their encounter on the bed and in the refresher. What were they really to each other right now? She can’t call him an enemy, but she doesn’t know if to call him a lover. It was complicated.

 

“I had realized I wanted something else. It was you,” Ben spews out, eyes locked with her own.

 

Rey couldn’t tell you the first thing that took over her, whatever it was it did. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her chest against his as her hips sat in his lap—her body forcing the holopad to the floor as she did so. Her hot and heavy breath is spreading onto his lips. They’re so close, but this time in reality. She isn’t sure if to dive in and kiss him, but he seems more shocked than before.

 

His eyes reflect her image, confusion but also genuinely intrigued. He places gloved hands to her hips, leaning back into the sofa as her warm body presses against obsidian cloth. He’s just as anxious as her, unsure of what to expect but their thoughts and feelings were linked. They had the same goal in mind; of riding each other all into the wall. No words were spoken as his arms rose up, fingers entangled into chestnut locks and his bold lips collide with hers.

 

It was their first physical kiss, which they thought even tasted better than during their Force Bond moments. Rey had been craving this, much like her Jedi Killer—to feel his tongue mesh with hers, his fingers strutting along her physique and in her hair. They continue to kiss, making out on the sofa as minutes pass by. They were exploring one another.

 

“Take off your clothes,” Rey demands him, her voice sounding riled up.

 

“I have a better idea,” Ben instantly grips under her thighs and stands up. Her legs instinctively wrap around arm, along with her arms as she clings to his body whilst being carried away. He walks towards the master bedroom, using a flick of a finger to open the door with the Force. He lets her fall onto the king-sized bed, a smirk crossing his face. “I’ve always wanted to try this.”

 

“Try what?” Rey’s face is flustered to a pure red.

 

Ben hovers over her, undoing her belt and holster, then releasing the obi around her waist. He pulls down her pants—but not her underwear.

 

“This.”

 

He takes two fingers, closing his eyes and thrusting them up and down. Rey had no idea what she was in for until she felt something foreign stroke inside of her vaginal walls. She wails out an audible moan, being caught off guard as Ben decided to Force-finger her. Her digits sink into the sheets, gripping tightly as her thighs squeeze together. She never fathomed that Ben was capable of doing this—let alone trying to use the Force to accomplish this deed.

 

“Hah—ah! Feels—so good!”

 

Then he stops, her eyes direct to where his hand was reaching for. There was a distinct bulge and Rey couldn’t wait any longer for him to unravel it from his pants. With a single pushing down of the hem of his pants, Ben’s member is on display for her. Even if he had other plans, she finally got an idea—already something new to pick up from her counterpart.

 

Rey raises her hand, fingers moving in an up and down motion. Ben falls forward, his head down with a loud groan emitting. He’s trying to endure, but she had kept up in this little game. She was stroking his cock without a single touch, a grin crossing her face as it kept him more frustrated.

 

The mood was almost killed by the sudden beeping of her tracker. **_Kriff!_** That’s right! Leia gave it to her! She didn’t think about it during their time of discussion.

 

“Ben, we need to stop,” Rey quickly reaches to pull up her pants.

 

“Ignore it,” he snarls in frustration as his member twitches in anticipation.

 

“Leia knows where I am right now. She could have someone—“

 

“She won’t,” Ben reaches his hand out to freeze Rey. Just like on Takodana when they first met, she can’t move her body, even fear rushes through her. It was unexpected.

 

“Ben, what are you doing?! I have a tracker on me and--”

 

“I have two of my Knights here on Chandrila right now. There’s one in that meeting room with my mother, the other outside of the hotel perimeter. They have orders to direct away any unwanted attention. They’ll keep them stalled for a bit if she decides to send anyone to get you.”

 

 He unfreezes her, his hand lowering itself. His cock is still just as hard, dangling out with his growing agitation to continue their session.

 

“If you want to go Rey, I won’t stop you,” he knows he can’t keep her here against her will. He’d lose her trust. He’s already watching her strapping her obi all the way to her holster. He’s left hanging and does the same—regaining and covering himself. She’s already made her choice.

 

“She’s going to wonder if something happened to me. Just stand out of reach when I press this.”

 

Ben steps back, Rey’s finger activating the tracker to prop up a holo.

 

“Leia?” Rey watching as she comes up from the device.

 

“Rey, I need you to come back to the Falcon. I have some leads for you. Where are you at right now?” Leia blinks a few times.

 

“Uh—exploring. I’ll be right on my way.”

 

“Good. It’s urgent,” Leia says swiftly right before ending the transmission.

 

The Jedi’s eyes pounce to Ben’s direction, noticing some hurt displayed on his face. Was it because he finally saw his mother for the first time in eons? That’s what she assumed and felt what it was. She knows he wouldn’t kill her, she believes him to be on a path of redemption from doing so.

 

“Just reach out to me when you can,” Ben says from the side.

 

Rey rushes out the door, leaving Ben to sit on the bed—brooding. His gloved digits run through his black locks, a few pearls of sweat drip down as he bites his lower lip. So close, he thinks to himself. He almost had her. This wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other though. She’ll come running back like before. Then to his surprise, he gets a call from an unwelcomed individual. He brings up his own communication device, a holo screen showing with “<INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM GENERAL ARMITAGE HUX>.”

 

 

 “Supreme Leader. You have been absent for nearly a week now. We have leaders of worlds who wish to speak with you. Whatever crusade you are on, you should return shortly.”

 

Ben nearly snarls his teeth at Hux, annoyance growing with his finger hovering over the button to end the transmission.

 

“I understand. Tell them they need to wait a few more days until my return.”

 

“What’s so important on Chandrila?” Hux demands.

 

He’s suspicious. He made a promise in a sense to Rey that he would stall if possible. He knows Hux is certainly on his case and the previous Supreme Leader wouldn’t have instantly disappeared after taking the throne.

 

“Artifacts,” was his only response.

 

“Artifacts? Artifacts of what? We’re supposed to be looking for leads to taking down the Resistance, any evidence of where they may be so we can finally eliminate them!”

 

“I am, General. Talk to the leaders in my place then if they are that inpatient. See if they benefit the First Order.”

 

Ben instantly ends the connection, tossing the device to the side. He could care less about political meetings, forming alliances right now. He had never been too involved with them from the start, despite his life was surrounded by it with the involvement of his mother and Snoke. Fingers reach for the device one more time, calling upon one of his Knights to continue to watch the Falcon closely. The other he summons.

 

“What is it you wish of me, Master?” A distorted voice speaks through a helmet. He’s nearly as tall as Ben, his helmet looking like a grid with a few pieces chipped off. His cuffs have obsidian belts that loop through, a belt wrapped around with a silver-lined lightsaber hooked to it. Apparent armor is placed on his boots, and he wears a long trench coat. The top of it is folded over, elongating to the side in an adjacent manner to expose black pants.

 

“We need to gather Force sensitives for the Gray,” Ben folds his hands together before placing them under his chin.

 

“The Gray?” The Knight cocks his head.

 

“A new order that we will be establishing. It’ll be on Ahch-to where the remnants of the Jedi remain. We’re going to make a new academy. Something not Jedi, something not Sith,” Ben unfolds his hands, sitting up straight whilst looking in the direction of his Knight.

 

“Something both.”

 

“I had told Rey this. Long before, thousands of years, there were many individuals who stood outside the Jedi Council and the Sith. That they wielded both sides of the Force.”

 

“I remember learning about the balance from the Academy when we were training.”

 

“Skywalker had rejected the dark side, and Snoke did so at the opposite. I’ve come across a few old texts, about a few particular figures who wielded both. Or were on both sides at one point. Ever heard of the founding seven?” Ben blinks briefly.

 

“I haven’t.”

 

“There used to be an order before called the Gray Jedi. It was founded by seven ex-Jedi. They broke off of the Jedi Order to form the Gray Jedi, with the belief of mastering every aspect of the Force. Their order was…hidden well. There’s virtually no trace of them unless you find an old notes or passages about them from old Jedi texts from many years ago. They’re assumed to be all dead. But we’re going to resurrect that,” Ben had finished explaining.

 

He stands up, grabbing his hood to the side along with his cape, swinging it around in an elegant fashion. He clips the edges of his cape to his quilted top, preparing to head out shortly. For now he’d have his Knight accompany him, especially in search of starting this new order.

 

“I have one question, Master--If you will permit it,” the Knight bows before his Supreme Leader.

 

“What is it, Nesrit?”

 

“What will be the purpose of this new order?”

 

It was a question that struck the mighty Supreme Leader off guard. He closes his eyes for a moment, pulling the hood over raven curls, adjusting the size of it. A few strands of hair follow in place over his eyesight—not that it bothered him or interfered with his eyesight much. He’s thinking to himself, wondering how to phrase it all. Was the purpose of just having an academy to teach all aspects of the Force? Was it because he used it as a way to manipulate Rey into joining him? He felt more genuine about this—he didn’t truly want to rule the galaxy but he’s in this position where he must. The other side of Anakin Skywalker--Darth Vader would have been almost proud, surely. Then Vader would abhor his doubts about ruling. He just wants Rey, the one he’d call his sweet Desert Flower, to see her by his side.

 

“Balance. The Resistance cannot rise above the First Order, nor can the First Order rise above the Resistance. They both need to die for a balance to happen in the Force again. We won’t repeat the same mistakes of the Jedi or Sith. We will keep both at bay.” Ben looks down to check his belt, making sure his saber is attached firmed.

 

“I understand, Master,” Nesrit responds.

 

“The General grows more suspicious the longer we are here, so we’ll have to begin our investigation tonight of any sightings or documentation of children who are sensitive. Once I return to the First Order after our search, you and the other Knights will start being sent on far more missions than usual.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

~

 

Entering the Falcon will never get old for Rey, always having the nostalgic feeling each time she boards. As she entered the main room, she saw Poe sipping down an alcoholic drink next to Holdo, BB-8 beeping happily. Her eyes swap to Finn’s arm over Rose, smiling happily. There was another figure in the room who was unfamiliar to her, but it seems to be a new recruit who made Leia joyful. A few other Resistance agents were diving into Chandrillian food, stress-free at last.

 

“Sorry I am late to the party!” Rey waves with her right hand.

 

“Welcome back, Rey. Enjoy your day? We have good news.”

 

“We’re just having a little celebration. Feel free to join!” Poe takes another sip. “This is the hope we’ve been looking for.”

 

“So what’s the good news?” Rey turns her attention from Poe back to Leia.

 

“Chandrila will be lending us their planet as a base for the Resistance. They’re willing to extend whatever military they have and supplies. We’re already scheduling a meeting to speak with other representatives of other planets. It isn’t public news yet so we have to keep it under the wraps for now. It seems our victory of Snoke’s ship being destroyed really did make an impact. It severely hurt the Resistance, especially after escaping Crait. It made them forget about the tragic event at Hosnian Prime. The Republic is slowly being restored.”

 

“Do you think the First Order would attack Chandrila if they knew we were here?” Rey interjects. She’s already growing uneasy at the thought of the Supreme Leader telling General Hux about their location—even though he said he would stall them.

 

“It is a possibility, which is why we need to keep it under wraps for right now. The sense of security from the First Order is being shaken right now. I think we can win this fight once others hear about this. They don’t have any big weapons ready to fire here. I highly doubt they created a second StarKiller Base.”

 

**_If only Rey had thought the same._ **

 

“So I see we have some new people.”

 

“Yes, of course let me introduce you to him. This is Drak, we met at the recent hearing. He says he has access to supplies he can give us.”

 

Something was far off about this man, at least to Rey. The ex-scavenger would think that Leia was also able to pick up on anything that stunk with the dark side, but here it seemed too cloaked. Was she just that weary to strangers? He wore a helmet and cloak with no distinct openings of who he was under it.

 

“Hi—I’m Rey.”

 

“It is an honor to meet the Jedi at last. I’ve heard so much about you,” the newcomer gives a welcoming nod.

 

“Same to you. Are you a trader?” This Jedi feels the need to pry deep, especially if this man had any malicious intent or other reasons for being here.

 

He pauses for a moment.

 

“Business person. I help run the food market in a few plazas over. We have enough food to offer, or at least the stands do. Every little effort counts, doesn’t it?” He attempts to give reassuring thumbs up. At least he’s cheery in his voice, Rey thinks to herself.

 

“I had heard that the previous Supreme Leader of the First Order perished. I think it’s given many hope here.”

 

“Thank you again, Drak. You’re welcome to stay. We’ll need all the people we can. Mind if we speak alone for a moment, Rey?”

 

“Of course,” she responds, her arm being dangled away by Leia’s hand. They go into the cockpit, the General of the Resistance taking her seat into one of the chairs, as Rey sits opposing her. Leia’s expression dwindles soon from joyful to something dreadful. She’s experiencing heartbreak, full of somehow audible silence and tearless. Her hand is cupped to her head, wrinkles apparent with deep bags resting under tired eyes.

 

“My son. I felt his presence earlier. I think he’s here, unless I’m imagining things. I think we’re being watched. I don’t know by who, but I have a feeling the First Order is here. Always a step ahead sometimes. Did you feel him?”

 

Rey is nearly speechless, knowing she couldn’t lie to Leia, but she had to be dishonest this time for the sake of her and Ben’s plan. There’s that indescribable guilt, circling around her as she struggles of how to fabricate a believable lie. She has to do this, somehow. Rey’s eyes glance to the side, sweat beginning to form the longer the silence goes on. What if Leia had become suspicious of Rey interacting with Ben? Did she think that Rey had seen the mighty Kylo Ren, looming around the streets of Chandrilla?

 

“I…” Rey pauses.

 

“Did you see him?” Leia’s eyes are yearning, somehow hopeful. She’s reaching so far for validation on this subject.

 

“I felt him,” Rey nearly gulps.

 

“I felt him. My son…as Ben. Not that Kylo Ren. I felt good in him, somewhere again. More than normal.”

 

“I did too,” Rey tries to muster a smile. She already knows this woman has lost so much, from the death of her brother, her husband, the fall of her son. This little speck of good in Ben is giving her something to fight for, and Rey can see it right there.

 

“You should get some rest, Rey. We have a big week ahead of us in preparing a base here.”

 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright, Leia?” Rey places her hand on the woman’s.

 

“Yes. I’ll be fine. It’s been a good day.”

 

After Leia exits, Rey remains for an extra few minutes. Pondering, thinking about this new order. The Gray, as her and Ben called it. At least with the duties Leia may give her, she’ll be going off with Ben to recruit for their new academy. Her entire body flings up out of the chair as she sees Drak enter the cockpit of the Falcon, wide eyed and wondering what his business with her could be.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you. I was wondering where you were.”

 

“Me? How come?” Rey relaxes her composure, a sigh of relief escaping her; with the exception of raising her eyebrow.

 

“My Master wanted to give this to you, so you have a form of protection,” Drak presents the lightsaber to Rey. It’s not the same model of the broken one she has, but it is silver, coated in a radiant shine. The handle is a bit big for her hand, but she’ll accept it for now. One of these days she'll make her own saber, but she'll have to use what she has. How did Drak even get a hold of this saber? What color was it?

 

“Who is your master?”

 

“Kylo Ren,” his voice is extremely low.

 

“You’re one of his knights!” Rey gasps out loud, her expression switching to a prominent anger. 

 

“Yes, shh—“

 

“Now I see how that creep is keeping eyes on me. Ugh.”

 

“He’s informed of us of the plan. I’m here to accompany you during your time with the Resistance.”

 

“He thinks I can’t handle myself?” Anger switches to a near-deadpan expression.

 

“Not at all, Rey!" Drak is really getting flustered. Was he this cheerfully polite? "He actually said he wanted you to have a weapon just in case.”

 

“Just in case for what?”

 

_“Trouble.”_


	4. Week Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It's been awhile since we've seen an update. Life's been busy--eurk! At last, an update! Part of this is with week 2 and 3(err more like 3.5!). Thank you all for those who have given kudos and comments! We have over 2K hits! Thank you again so much <3 
> 
> Alright, let's get into this!

“Trouble?” Rey rose with curiosity in her voice.

“If anyone asks, say you constructed it yourself for now. That’s my spare one.” Drak stood there, his body language displayed an amiable presence, his voice with a touch of pride. Rey had figured that he had built this, considering its design, and that his gloved hand would easily fit around the indentation. This was for a rather bulky man with hands doubled her size. She’ll have to make do with it for now. So the ex-scavenger clipped the silver saber to her side, a hook overlapped the leather belt. For some reason the saber was much heavier hanging off her hip compared to the last one that she and Ben managed to snap in half. Rey is half tempted to ignite it here, in the Falcon, but knew that anyone would be able to identify the sound at this time of night would cause an unnecessary disturbance.

“Thank you. I’ll take good care of it.”

“Of course! I won’t be straying too far from you, after all,” he responded with that cheerfulness and reassurance in his voice. Automatically, this puts a miffed expression on Rey. So, Ben really did send him to spy on her?

“I see Ben is trying to keep tabs on me,” she crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowed.

“I hope I won’t be too much trouble for you, Rey. When you think about it, it’s like we’re playing spy on both sides. I think it’ll be fun. Seeing what the Resistance and First Order are up to. We’ll be the spectators! Behind the scenes pulling strings.” At this point, Drak seemed to be in his own fantasy. As neighborly as he was, she couldn’t help but begin to see small leaks of a devious side to him.

“Drak.” Rey directed her gaze to the side; her miffed expression swung into a concerned one.

“Hm?”

“I’m going to get some rest.” She felt like she’s heard enough, with her brain rattling at each and every event that’s sprung at her so far. She pretends to benefit the Resistance, when she only wants to because of a few friends. Yet, she knew she’ll have to lie, weave her way around and create this new beginning with Ben. They both saw a future together; she wanted to believe that it will come true. She wanted to stand by his side, to feel his hot lips ravaging hers. His digits exploring each and every nuance curve that her body offered as his groin pounded into her.

The thoughts begin to make her hot and heavy as the ex-scavenger dwelled on them, feeling like a whore with a dripping sex. _So close_ , she thinks to herself. Today, this _very day_ after spent with Ben, they could have fucked for the first time in person. She’s left feeling sexually frustrated, the lingering thoughts at the back of her mind that they could have done it. She tried to remind herself that it’ll be soon she can bask in his presence, tasting the bitter substance his body offered to her. Rey’s voluptuous thoughts are haphazardly interrupted by the notion of Drak’s voice.

“Before you go, Rey…my master wanted me to tell you that he has to leave immediately. He’s leaving Chandrila now.”

 Her hopes and wishes collapsed. This made her even more frustrated, but she tried to rationalize with that alter mindset of hers there will be another time soon. She’ll gladly take care of her slippery lower lips once she returned to her room on the Falcon with callous fingers. Yet, there’s a guilt here that emerged from the depths of her hazed mind. Maybe she could have waited and pursued, instead of abandoning Ben and rushing off to the Resistance? Rey simply gives a nod to Drak, exiting the room, saber heavily swinging on her hip as she makes way to her bedroom.

Upon entering, she begins to undo her holster strap. Collapsed on the bed, Rey springs up the ragged blanket over her body, not caring for its icky color. She’s already pulled her pants down under it, underwear and all to expose her aching sex. Then, when she’s ready to protrude a finger between the pink folds, reality decided to warp.

Should she really be embarrassed? He’s standing next to her. _Typical._

“Rey I—“Ben paused.

 There’s a distinct crimson that crossed his cheeks, eyes begun to swirl into hunger. He stood there, her body lying on the bed, knees bent at an angle as she has a hand between heated thighs. She’s ready to go, and gave a seductive look in his direction. Rey tossed off her boots, undoing the neatly tied knots, kicked off her unsaturated pants and the underwear that followed. She wanted him to take her now, to feel his cock break the threshold and rupture her inner walls. There weren’t any words spoken, only her beckoning for him to come towards her. The Jedi sits up, legs spread apart wide as her breaths were heavy, her teeth hunching over her bottom lip.

“We should have done it earlier. I’m sorry I left like that.”

“I didn’t think we’d be connected again so soon,” he hunched over her, the reflection of the bed she lays on being the same as his bed in his personal shuttle.

Reaching up, her hands grasped the sides of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, tongue and all slid into his mouth. She wanted his taste; she wanted him to fuck her to calm the loudness that rings in her ears from everything going on. His digits slithered to the hem of obsidian pants, pulling them down to reveal his member. Their emotions are interchangeable, slipping in and out of the Bond they shared whilst staring at each other lustfully. His knees leaned at the edge of the bed; his muscular figure forced her legs to the side as he gently rocked his hips. His member pushed between her folds, purposely teasing her, and getting him more riled up.

“Kriff, just put it— _Ah_!” Rey gasps, feeling hardness penetrate her. She’s sweating, his quilted garment rubbing against her chest, his hair drooping over hers as he thrusted forcefully into her. Rey wanted to scream loudly, to moan as her mind suddenly goes into a thick fog. He puts a gloved hand over her mouth, covering it as he thrusted with a faster rhythm.

“Are you really that needy for me?” He tried to tease her. His voice is sultry, low and deprived. At this point it’s more so lust driving the two than love, the need to blow off steam. He removed the gloved hand from her mouth, instead redirecting it to slam down her wrist above her head on the bed. “Can’t get enough of me, can you?”

“Mmm! I just wished we did this earlier. I feel confused and this is the only way to make me feel normal right now,” she panted out.

As much as he enjoyed fucking his lovely Desert Flower, he realized he’ll have to give her a form of reassurance. To him, he has no emotional strings left to the First Order. They could die just like the rest for all he cared, to roll into oblivion with the putrid Resistance. The only exception this time was his mother, he’ll figure out a way to sweep her out of the shit storm. For now, his top priority was Rey, as the Jedi Killer was absolutely smitten by the woman below him. He had an idea that the woman still held deep threads to the Resistance, being her friends.

“I just don’t know what to do, Ben.”

“Don’t worry about them. Just think about us. Only us,” he gave a firm kiss while toning down his thrusts. “I’ll pound into you all night if I have to. Would that make you happy?”

 “Yes. Just—don’t stop.”

The Jedi continued to moan, her chest heaved as her eyes closed and opened. He’s dripping sweat just like his counterpart; his breath is blazing whilst sneaking in kisses. Her luscious lips tasted irresistible to him, the saltiness included that ran along her neck. The sensation of a rough tongue strutting along every groove and bump of her neck sent her wild. It made her sex wetter by the second, loosening up for him to only push further. Rey attempted to reach up with her other arm, but her last remaining wrist slammed above her head, while the raven-haired male continued to dirty her body.

It was in that heated moment the Supreme Leader had erupted his load, an audible grunt exasperated from him. He felt her walls clutched around his cock, squeezed him out. Rey’s digits wiggled, her back arched, and her final last moan echoed out into the room. Her bare legs wrapped tightly around the Supreme Leader’s waist which pushed his body into her further. Her mind is blanked, crashed over by a tidal wave of ecstasy and haziness that she couldn’t disguise. Ben still hunched over, his chest heaved similarly to his lover below.

“How was that?” Ben released his grip from his sweet Desert Flower, eyes nearly fluttered from the shine on her face. She was beautiful, so he thought to himself.

“Mmm…amazing,” she smiled towards him, satiated by their session.

She watched as her Jedi Killer collapsed beside her, running fingers through her chestnut locks. Despite her face had been tainted in crimson alike her opposing partner, she nestled against him. His sturdy arms wrapped around and pulled his beloved close, never once letting go. Her heart was content, the noise that blasted in her mind before ceased as the only sound filling her eardrums was that of his muffled breaths and heartbeat.

Both Force users didn’t speak a word; they lay basked within a disrupted silence by those two sounds. The sounds of pipes rattling earlier disappeared, the soft spoken talks of troopers on Ben’s shuttle faded out. Everything felt normal, that this was calmness in the storm. To Rey, she could easily call this home.

The next thing was unexpected. 

“I love this,” he murmured into her ear. “I love you here beside me.”

 ** _Love._** _It was complicated love_ , Rey tells herself. She remembered when they first met, how she thought of him as a ferocious monster and nothing more. How his mask covered his identity, the way his daunting figure hovered over hers in the interrogation room. They were enemies, opposites on two different sides of the same coin. They fought; she slashed a perfectly untouched face. She hated him, she would subconsciously tell herself. It wasn’t until she realized that Ben Solo still existed under the persona of Kylo Ren, that there was good in him. That façade of him being a monster swiveled away just like that, and she fell in love with Ben. Rey knows that Kylo Ren is still there, but he’s losing to Ben. Its tender moments like this that she knows Ben is here, the good is present, the way he caresses her, and looks at her without lust. The earlier time of him Force freezing her was an instinct of Kylo’s possessiveness, not Ben. Her mere presence has kept Kylo mostly at bay, and this whole idea of a new academy has pushed Ben Solo to come out more.

“I love you beside me too, Ben,” her face buried itself into his neck, saying his name intentionally. This is who she loves, the compassionate man she saw a future with.

Then there was silence. She was alone in the room again.

~

It had been a week and a half later since Rey last saw Ben or heard anything from him. She figured he was busy with his Supreme Leader duties, being driven up the wall by General Hux. Drak would relay any information to Rey in regards to Ben or sightings of other Force sensitives as they used connections between both Resistance and First Order. Lately however, Rey felt _off_.

“Rey, I found some reports about a possible candidate for our new exclusive and private island idea!” Drak announced. She wasn’t sure how Drak was able to stay so cheerful. That’s a talent she wished she had. At least someone was upbeat during these times in the middle of war.

“Who?” The Jedi took a sip of her drink, putting it down as she felt a sudden bit of queasiness kick in. Her appetite has been off and she’s not sure why. Ever since they came to Chandrila, she’s had a few issues here and there with her stomach. Maybe it was the food, or all the stress? She’s had a few extra mood swings but she didn’t think much of it.

“Temiri Blagg,” the Knight of Ren murmurs the name across the table. “He’s a stable boy located at Canto Casino. There are a few other kids there with them that are also reported to have abilities.”

“Where exactly is the Canto Casino, again?” Rey inquired, rubbing the temples of her head.

“It’s on Cantonica. A desert planet. You only get the rich who go there, so it’s all high class folks. I’ve always wanted to visit though.” Drak scrolls through a small holopad.

“How come?” The least she could do is engage in conversation, distracted from the churning stomach of hers.

“I like to gamble in my free time,” his voice raised itself in a cheerful manner.

Rey’s eyes diverted instantly to a duo walking towards them. Finn and Rose, two people she didn’t want to include for any involvement with the Gray. Drak swiftly put the holopad down, last thing he needed is to show any Intel that comes from First Order databanks. Based on Drak’s body movements, she could tell he just had a wee bit of a nervous moment. She had never seen anyone turn off one so fast while shaking.

“Hey, Rey!” Finn exclaimed.

“Hey Finn. Hi, Rose. How’s the construction going?” Rey tried to sit up straight, resisting the urge to hunch over from an upset stomach.

“The new place is looking great. Hopefully in a few weeks it’ll be up and running,” Rose explained with her voice nearly as cheerful as Drak. “We’ve been gathering a lot more recruits, it’s insane.”

“We’re finally having other planets reach out to us too. Is it okay if we join you for lunch?” Finn interjected.

“Yeah, that’s fine. We have two chairs left at the table,” Rey places her hands on top of the table.

“So have you found any new Jedi? People who can use the Force? I know you’ve been up day and night with that.”

The waitress comes over, handing menus to the duo. They nodded with a brief thank you, giving their orders to be cooked. The idea of more food, and the environment didn’t help Rey at all, which involuntarily had her hunched over again.

“You alright, Rey?” Rose leaned over the table.

“Yeah, just been feeling off today. It’ll pass, I’ve had worse. But uh—“Should she say it? She should tell them they found some random kids at a Casino who’ve been reported to have abilities that most don’t have? Her eyes redirected to Drak, they pleaded for help of how to answer. Thankfully, the Knight understood Rey’s distress and his voice stepped in and alleviated the situation.

“Rey and I were just discussing some information we found. We talked to a local who said they knew about a group of kids.”

“So you got a lead?” Finn cocked his head.

“Do you know the Canto Casino? Or much about it?”

That’s the moment Finn and Rose both stared at each other before looking back at Rey. The memories of running through the streets of the city, and escaping their pursuers just ran through their noggins. The way they nervously stared at each other gave a huge hint that Rey knew they’ve been there before. There was history she didn’t know about.

“Funny story. We’ve been there. Right before we got on Snoke’s ship,” the man lets out a fake giggle. “Wait, are you thinking of heading there?”

“Yes,” she spewed out in a second. “I have a feeling you’re going to tell me not to go.”

“I don’t think you should go there,” Finn immediately added.

“Annnndd…there it is. I’ll be fine, Finn. I can handle myself.”

“Are you going alone?” Rose stepped in between the two.

“I’ll be going with her,” Drak also added in. All of their eyes swerved to Drak, mostly confused looks from Finn and Rose. “I AM a business person after all! I will make sure Rey here has safe passage, and we’ll be back in no time. All we have to do is go there, get the kids, and come back. It sounds like an easy adventure to me!”

Sometimes Rey is very thankful that she has hung out with Drak. Maybe he’s a horrid murderer in disguise, but at least his personality and friendliness make up for it in the end—so Rey tried to tell herself. She knew her nausea would only get worse if Finn had decided to pursue in telling her a giant N-O for going to the Canto Casino. _There goes that stress._

“I’ll be fine, Finn. I’m going to go tell Leia right away now.” The Jedi pushed the chair away from the table, releasing her hunched position to a standing one. It was then that she didn’t expect to feel a bit of vomit crawl up her throat. She must have had some sort of illness, a minor condition. Her hand swiped to a forcefully closed mouth, making sure none of it leaked from her orally.

“Rey, are you okay?” Finn rushes next to Rey.

“Yeah, just I think I’m not feeling well. I’m going to let Leia know then lay down for a bit.”

“I’ll tell her for you, Rey. You should rest. You don’t look so good,” Drak also rushed towards Rey’s side.

She kept feeling the nausea build up, the churning flip flopped in her digestive tract. At this rate, she felt like she needed to allow her body to smash into some pillows and a comfy mattress. It must have been something she ate, that’s the only conclusion she draws. Even water will barely stay down in her throat. So, the Jedi nonchalantly waved her hand at Drak and Finn, walking away back to her bedroom on the Falcon.  She’s distracted from the idea of any sort of traveling—focused on making sure she doesn’t spew back up her lunch again. Then at last, the woman managed to escape back to her room, her stressed physique swooping down into the sheets, only to turn into a fetal position.

“Kriff, I feel like I need to vomit my whole stomach up,” she muttered to herself in discomfort. The ex-scavenger solemnly wished Ben was by her side now, someone that made her feel contentment in some fashion. The last she heard about him from Drak was that he had been involved in several meetings of other leaders and notorious monarchs who wished to ally their selves with the First Order. If only they were able to control these Force Bond moments as they tended to happen randomly from her observation. She could try to call to him, hoping again that he’ll come through.

“That Hux guy probably has him running around, trying to make him look bad,” Rey commented out loud on the thought. Her head rolled gently to the side, looking over at the sliding door, only to hear a few heavy knocks. They hollowly clattered the piping system from the aged-interior. “Come in!”

At first Rey had closed her eyes, her teeth gritting while trying to keep the movements low from the nausea. She recognized it as Drak’s amiable voice, his loud footsteps echoed in the room from tough boots. The Knight held a glowing holopad, text ran up and down the screen with his finger. From what the female could make out, he must have researched minor illnesses that involved types of food poisoning.

“Rey, how are you feeling?” Somehow this made her feel like she was instantly in a doctor’s office.

“Like druk.”

“I’m hoping we can try a few home remedies. It probably isn’t a Cold. It’s possible you could have the flu, maybe?”

“Drak, can you contact Ben for me? Or is there any way you have an extra device I can reach him on?”

“May I ask what for? I’ve already sent a message about the Force sensitives we discussed before,” he’s so focused on running through a list of things. Rey has definitely nailed down his personality to also be associated with the term overly concerned. No wonder Ben had this guy paired with her. She wondered how the other Knights of Ren were.

“I just need to talk to him. Something private. I know he doesn’t want me and him getting caught together or collaborating. But-- _Please?_ It’ll make me feel better.” This time she even tossed the P-word to him.

“Well…” The Knight ponders on the decision. “Alright. He never gave me orders saying I couldn’t let you do that. Here’s my comlink. Just don’t lose it. I’ll stand outside the door in the meantime.  Got it?”

“I got it,” she gave a reassuring smile.

With that, Drak left the room, doors sliding open and now leaving Rey for privacy. Instantly, Rey swung her body upwards, excitement took over and lead her to the next step of nausea: vomiting. She threw up right next to the bed, her lunch covered the floor. Somehow, Rey felt better about it, but the smell wasn’t quite what she anticipated. When was the last time she ever threw up? Rey scurried to grab one of her used refresher towels at the other side of the room. She didn’t have cleaning supplies, so this sufficed for now. She stroked the towel over the metal plate of flooring, trying to allow it to absorb the substance. Luckily, she didn’t vomit too much.

After that fiasco, she sat back down with the comlink in her hand, eager to hear Ben’s voice at last. It’s been too long since she’s seen him. She missed him—which brought another thought to Rey. How much does he miss her too? It didn’t matter, she’s about to send him a message.

“Ben. It’s me. Rey. Drak gave me a comlink so we could talk,” she said with relief. She clicked off the button and waited for a response. Minutes passed and still nothing. She just wanted to hear his voice, to tell her that they’re going to make this academy work and that this war will eventually be over. That maybe one day they can live normally and not desperately torn between two sides. Yet, she keeps waiting and waiting.

Then there it was.

“Rey?” Ben spoke into his personal one.

“It’s so good to hear your voice,” she hunched over again, feeling the nausea built up.

“We can’t talk for long, Rey,” there’s disappointment indicated in his voice.

“Is the First Order driving you kriffing insane with all those Supreme Leader duties?” Rey easily heard a chuckle from the other side. She could sense it—the small amount of happiness he experienced by having interacted with his Desert Flower.

“You could say that. You and I both know we’d rather be elsewhere.”

“Hold on, I think I need to puke aga—“

The sound on the comlink for Ben’s end didn’t sound so excellent or appeasing.

“Puke? Rey, are you alright? What’s wrong?” Ben’s voice rose with worry, stopped in his tracks while on the shuttle. Forget Supreme Leader duties, he needed to know why his Desert Flower was ill.

“I think I ate some bad food. Another weird thing-- is my breasts feel tender. A lot of it is all coming at me today. I just wish you were here. Or one of our moments happened instead so I could see you.” The woman laid back down on the bed, just not being bothered to swipe up the mess before her.

Tender breasts and puking didn’t add up to the Supreme Leader. He’s no expert in illnesses, as he’s been healthy and fit in the physical department. Maybe not so much in the mental or social, but the best suggestion he knew he could give is her seeing a doctor.

“Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“If you aren’t feeling well, please see a doctor. Once you feel better, we’ll meet again at that Casino.”

“Alright,” she smiled to herself, curling against the bed.

“I have to go now, but let me know when you feel better.”

“Don’t worry, I will, Ben.”

It was instant silence following that. Her chestnut eyes swivel to the side again, sitting up from the old sheets. At least she can continue to clean up the mess she previously made. Not too far from the Falcon she remembered seeing a sign for a clinic, somewhere she could go. It wasn’t like the Resistance had any personal doctors quite yet since they were recovering. With that, Rey roughly tossed the bile-filled towels into a makeshift hamper. It may have smelled but it wasn’t something she needed to deal with.

“I’ll be back soon, Drak,” she returned the borrowed comlink.

“Where are you going?”

“The clinic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casino date anyone? Will there be a reveal soon? Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
